


Journey From Hell

by EleanorKate



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Chloe is a patient woman, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Domestic Bliss, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Light Angst, Lucifer is an overgrown child, Porn With Plot, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Season/Series 04, Sexual Content, Travel, journies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorKate/pseuds/EleanorKate
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer go on a journey that turns out not exactly as they planned.No Spoilers save that Chloe knows Lucifer is the Devil and is okay with it, their relationship has settled and its all good.She also knows he is a massive, overgrown child and Chloe deserves every medal for her levels of patience for not killing him just because she can.Slightly misleading title as we are nowhere near Actual Hell in this story; just Metaphorical Hell.  Set well after Season 4 and probably even late Season 5.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, fi...

“Lucifer will you stop that please?!” Her words were barely whispered amongst the hustle and bustle of a packed Union station. They had enough bite in them though for Lucifer to stop what he was doing. Stop tapping his foot on the floor because that was what was irritating her as they waited.

The Devil huffed and stopped, but his arms folded across his chest. Chloe knew the reason behind his petulance. He had raised it enough times with these past three weeks since she signed herself up for this. “Remind me Detective, why are we travelling to New York by train?” he asked, shifting in his seat to face her a little better.

It had been a long, hot Los Angeles day and it had not helped they had had to come straight from the precinct to the station. It was now approaching 6.00pm and Chloe could not shake the annoyance that was settling in her tight shoulders. “Because it’s cheaper” Chloe replied, trying to keep her voice level and not sounding like she was talking to a simpleton. 

“Oh really?” he replied, eyes wide. “So the what? Three days... we are going to spend on this train is cost effective then?” He knew he was winding her up; her jaw clenching and yes, that angry nerve in her neck...well he just might fancy kissing it better but the look on her face to told him not to even suggest the notion.

“It is when they send you on a Friday night Lucifer” she smiled tightly. What she would give for the comfort of her own bed and a blazing hot shower, rather than starting a whole-ass journey to the other side of the country right now, even though part of her was looking forward to it. It was just buried rather deep.

“The Devil does not travel by public transport” Lucifer huffed, sitting back and slinging one leg over the other as he watched tens of people milling about, heard their spawn screaming for candy and the crackle of arrivals and departures being robotically churned out by distant voice; none of which he might add was their particular train. Maybe he would feel less, well just _less_ once they were on their way.

This time it was her turn to move towards him. “So why are you here Lucifer? You didn’t _have_ to come on this firearms programme with me...you don't even have a weapon.” _Weapon_. Damn it. Chloe knew that was the wrong choice of expression the moment she saw his left eyebrow raise ever so slowly and him lick his lips. His voice was low and dangerous and she blinked, slapping down that the little voice of her libido that had started to wake up recently and decide to taunt her.

"Well as you have not as yet sampled my weapon Detective" he drawled, "you have no idea how armed I might well be". He knew he had got her with the rosy glow that appeared on her cheeks and teasing her was _fun._ He had been strangely patient these past few weeks, even he realising that some things did not have to be rushed. She smiled and ducked her head, only to feel his fingertips raise her chin. “I know I didn’t need to go on this journey with you, Detective” he offered, realising how deep that could actually sound. “I simply wish to accompany you in my own free time, see the city that never sleeps again whilst you shoot blank bullets at cardboard cut outs”.

“It’s a tiny bit more than that Lucifer”, Chloe gently scolded him. He gave her a look that said ‘Don’t be daft Detective, I know that’. She smiled inwardly, casting a quick glance up at the board which still failed to announce their train as she was released from his touch. She had a question though. “So you have never been on a bus, or a train in your entire life?” She had seen him in plenty of cabs and of course in his various luxury cars, but no never a bus or train.

“Buses, no”, he began. "Save, I tried an omnibus in London some time ago and it, to be frank, repelled me; all of those people in such close proximity without my explicit consent”. Lucifer paused, to see the slight smile she had on her face. “Now, train before – yes. Had the original Orient Express still been in commission I would have taken you around Europe on it, but cattle class? No”, Lucifer concluded indignantly. "Public transport and the former Ruler of Hell do not mix with each other". _But for her it was worthwhile._

A child, probably about 6 or 7 years of age, out of nowhere, thumped down in the seat next to him, holding a well chewed and frankly filthly looking toy panda in its grimy hands. The girl looked at him and Chloe; the latter giving the child a sweet smile that he noticed she always seemed to wear when an urchin was nearby. Lucifer, however, straightened his back and shifted slightly away. Beatrice, yes, to be frank he loved the child as she was an extension of his Detective but anyone else's? No. No. No and no again. A harassed looking woman in her mid thirties, armed with another little miscreant in a stroller ran up.

"I am so sorry" she began, addressing both Lucifer and Chloe. "Eloise, what I have told you about running off!!" She dragged the child off by the wrist and Chloe heard Lucifer huff again. She started counting in her head once more, putting aside his casual mention of a luxury trip around Europe before the little girl landed next to him. Europe was... no....too many memories. Turning her attention to more pressing matters she was hungry and that tension in her neck was blooming into a brewing headache. “Look,” she started, “this is not my fault”.

“You chose to go by train”, he responded.

“Yes because the Department gave us a budget and if we flew...” Chloe started before she was interrupted.

“Which I would be able to arrange at the drop of a hat”, he whispered. "I could get us onto a jet, a private jet at a few hours notice".

"I know" she replied, having looked into the cost and no, the meagre budget she had been given by the Department, would not have stretched to any kind of plane travel unless she wanted to skimp on the hotel and she knew which one she would prefer. Besides which though, she had always wanted to travel cross country by train and if someone else was paying for it? “We are not cashing in favours Lucifer”, she warned.

“Why not?” he asked slightly exasperated. 

He saw a half smile on her face as she turned to him resting a palm on his thigh as the business of the station was going on around them. No-one was looking or listening to them. “Because when we cash in your favours, it’s to benefit us, not the people we work for”. Faceless and soulless runts – she nearly thought of another word then - with their eye on their precious dollar, more than their staff, earned a special place in Hell. “Besides how I am meant to explain Devil Airlines on my expenses?!”

“This will benefit us Detective!” he pleaded. More time to wander around New York, more time for sightseeing; more time for the upgrade in hotel booking he charmed his way into the second he found out where she planned to stay and less chance (hopefully) of her killing him for altering it.

“So you don’t want to spend 69 hours stuck with me in a little cabin?” she asked, shifting towards him so she was certainly crowding his personal space. “I meant I did book us First Class tickets as a slight concession, but they are not exactly the biggest places”. Lucifer swallowed. They had been dating for a handful of weeks but that final barrier had yet to be, well, crossed. Chloe was too knackered to question why he had stopped trying to jump her at any given opportunity as whilst the spirit was certainly willing; the flesh was not sure it could withstand a night in the Devil’s bed. Not until she had had good few hours unbroken shut eye beforehand. Still though, 69 hours plus the inevitable delays, stuck on an Amtrak with him might just get them over the hump (so to speak).

The light finally went on. “Ah”, he replied. “No urchins, no bodies – dead ones that is -the odd quiet spot for reception...” Lucifer continued, nodding towards the laptop bag that she was leaning on to keep it safe.

Chloe nodded too, satisifed he had got the message and about to reply when their train finally flashed up on the board. “Come on” she smiled, picking her two overnight bags as she stood up; the laptop dangling on a long strap from her shoulder. “We’re on”. Lucifer stood up, his own bags in one hand and his other held out to take hers from her. “I _can_ manage” she smiled. 

“I know” Lucifer responded. “I was _trying_ to be a gentleman”.

“You were and I appreciate it”, Chloe replied, wearing that look of endearment she really could not shake recently. “But I can still carry my own bags”.

He sighed as they started to walk through the crowds, him eyeing up the others that were heading to the same destination and hoping he would never have to come into contact with a single one of them, even if it meant spending almost the next three days living in a quasi-cupboard. “As you wish, Detective, as you wish.”

“One thing first though”, she responded turning to face him; the Devil looking intruiged as she stopped dead in front of him. He could not read what was twinkling brightly behind her blue-green eyes before she leant up and whispered breathily in his ear. “I am calling the top bunk...”

Chloe immediately turned back to her previous path to the platform. She didn’t see his face drop.

_“What?”_


	2. Chapter 2

As Chloe walked ahead down the corridor of the train, she could almost hear Lucifer’s brain ticking over with each step as they strode alone. 

_“Bunks?”_

_“The devil does not sleep in a bunk, Detective!! Detective...!!”_

_"Detective? Really?"_

Chloe smiled to herself confident he could not see as they approached their designated cabin, just letting a little spring introduce itself into her walk; a sprinkling of confidence instilling itself in her as she could hear him quietly huffing and puffing as she mentally checked down the numbers on the doors. Teasing him was rather wonderful; he did it often enough to her so maybe it was time for a _little_ payback. He was so, so easily riled in more ways than one.

“Detective...”

She heard his voice loud and clear this time, not just it floating about in her head. Chloe stopped and put her bags down by their door, popping it open an inch before she turned to him. “I can still...” He waved his cell in front of her face, so sufficiently closely that Chloe had to move back slightly, blinking to focus.

“No Lucifer” she replied, wearing that face that only Trixie tended to see. She wanted to tell him he was a pain in the ass, but equally she did not want to share a cabin with a Devil in even worse a mood than he was already. Instead she picked her bags up again and stepped inside. It was never going to be the Ritz Carlton but Chloe wasn't too bothered or fussed. To her left behind her was the bathroom, a small desk and chair sat north-west and to her right, ah yes, the sleeping accommodation. _Two bunks leaning against the wall._

“I am sorry Detective but this will not do!”, Lucifer exclaimed as he ran his discerning gaze over the room. He had half been wondering if she was joking before but no, it seems she was not. How was he reduced to this? Oh, yes, Chloe Jane Decker. 

“Why won’t it do?” she asked, going over and bouncing a hand on the mattress of the lower bunk. “I mean its comfortable, and the blankets look warm”. He made a huffing noise again and Chloe watched as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Yes, the old wide eyed not so innocent teenager acting skills were still there. “Will it kill you for at worst 3 nights?”

“Yes it just might” he replied.

“Well we haven’t left yet Lucifer. You are quite welcome to go home and I’ll go to New York by myself”. His head shot up at her response and the look Chloe saw was just as scandalised as when she announced there would be bunk beds. She leant down to pick up her bag that she knew contained her toiletries. Food then shower and let the Devil stew in his own juices for while.

“I said I would accompany you Detective” he started, sounding quite hurt “and I will. You will always have my word on that”. He stepped forward and gently moved her aside. He did the same as she did, but this time on the top bunk. “It’s just not civilised to sleep on an overgrown bench! Look! There is no room to stretch out and one false move one of us will be on the floor! Who knows who has slept on these mattresses and you cannot tell me these blankets are anything more than synthetic rubbish”.

Chloe bit her lip. “Lucifer calm, breathe for me”, she responded, wondering if her teasing had gone too far as dumped her bag again and rested her hands on his chest once more.

“It’s just not...” he started. “It’s...its primitive Detective. Besides which....” he began before he zipped his mouth shut.

“Besides which what?” Chloe asked, genuinely curious as to what had caused him to hesitate. He looked at the floor. “Besides which _what_?” she repeated.

Lucifer swallowed, his usual confidence deciding to up and leave him. “I would have rather liked it if you would consent to share a bed with me on this trip Detective and I did not envisage...” He waved a hand in the direction of the bunks.

“Ah...” Chloe responded, keeping her voice as level as she could. She scowled. "So that's it. All of this.." she exclaimed, "all of this coming with me to New York because you just wanted to...its an excuse to get between my legs isn't?!" She almost heard Lucifer's mouth dry up; her poker face at almost perfection, belieing the fact that that was precisely where she wanted him to be.

"No", he finally spluttered out, a deep frown creasing his forehead. "I mean, yes but no, Detective. Detective?" Bloody Hell, he was crap at this relationship business. Maybe he was being fussy but the only way this whole thing had to be was perfect. Perfect for her and the Devil would not accept anything less. Chloe tapped his chest in thought before she stepped back. He watched her move a chair before she fished underneath the bed. A sharp tug brought out an extension to the lower bunk; not quite a double, but near enough.

He squinted at her. “You knew that all along...”

“Might’ve” she offered, watching him for signs of amusement or another tantrum. It was really 50/50 and she really didn’t know which one she would get so before he could speak, she spoke again. “But first, before _anything_ ," Chloe continued, putting both her palms back on his chest to stop him saying a word, “The Lord of Hell must go out, be all manly and forage for food for us. I think the dining car and the cafe are that way”. She gestured to her right. 

“As you wish Detective” he offered with a smile, still not truly happy. “Although you do know I will find something to ...?“

“Yes” Chloe replied interrupting. He was going to say ‘complain about’ but she knew that already. “Feel free to take your time!” she sang as he wandered off. 

Take his time he did and Chloe, as they pulled out of the station, genuinely wondered where he had got to. Or who he was charming in the process as that little bit of confidence she had managed rustle up had started to desert her until she dismissed the thought. She had seen with her own eyes that he had not even looked at another woman in her presence since they started dating. Or at least not to her knowledge but she refused to think of that as it would just destroy it all.

She was about to send him a text when the door clicked open and he was carrying two brown bags and under one arm a large bottle of water and under the other, a folded blanket and ironed sheets. Chloe frowned at him, taking the water as it looked as though it was about to hit the floor. “Bedding?”

“Yes” Lucifer replied. “As I said I have no idea who has been near those blankets so I obtained fresh ones”.

“You do realise they would have already...” Chloe started, but decided not to push it. She took the two bags off him and decided to let him get on with it; not wanting to know how he got hold of newly laundered bedding. A waft of the smell of bacon hit her nose and her stomach grumbled in response.

“I wouldn’t expect anything spectacular Detective” he offered. “We missed whatever offerings they may have cooked up for dinner and I dare not think what that coffee tastes like”. He gestured vaguely at the travel kettle and sachets of coffee in some form of recepticle on the desk. It had caffeine in it. Who cared about anything else?

Chloe left him to remake the bed and watched him as he stalked around the room, sinking her teeth into the perfectly crisp bacon, eyes almost rolling back into her head it was that delicious. She chose to ignore (again) the mutterings going on from the opposite side of the room, trying not to smile as she knew it would only aggravate him further that she found it funny or at least that was how her brain was forcing her to cope with it. She loved him; she adored him but sometimes...

Her nerves were shredded already and the journey had barely started.


	3. Chapter 3

“What are you doing sitting there?” Lucifer asked, as he wandered out of the bathroom, finding Chloe not in bed. He had been expecting her to be in the warm waiting for him but apparently not.

She was sitting on the chair for the desk, spun around to face the room, curled up there instead. Chloe had thrown a too big black hooded top over her shoulders; her hair still a little damp at the ends from her own ablutions not so long before. Once they were finished eating, she had showered in the tiny bathroom and he had followed once she was done, hearing her pottering about and drying her hair. After a check of her cell for messages and a call to Trix to make sure she was okay, Chloe was about to get into bed when a thought had struck her.

“I...” Chloe started as he frowned at her, swiping a towel over his chin and then just brushing away the last of the water that was dripping from the back of his hair. “I didn’t know which side of the bed you wanted. Which is your favourite...” _Crap. Now that was embarrassing._

“Oh”, Lucifer replied just throwing the towel back into the bathroom. It wasn't something he had even thought of before. He had no need after all. In all his years this was the only true, monogamous relationship he'd had. “I can’t say I have one”, Lucifer offered genuinely.

_‘No’_ Chloe thought. _‘Because like you said yourself, I’m your first proper relationship’_

“Mundane things” she smiled, getting up, noticing him lick his lips as she unfurled her bare legs from underneath herself and suddenly the temperature in the room rose by a few degrees. Chloe walked across, putting the full length of her body against his, hands on his hips. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes. “Okay” she continued, voice quiet and low. “You can go against the wall”. She gave just a very light squeeze and stepped away, fairly sure she had seen most of the blood in his body move south. It certainly drained from his face and even she was impressed she had managed to flirt with him without looking like a total eejit. Mind you he had been Mr Reluctance, or perhaps Mr Hesitant these past few weeks so maybe she did need to drop a few more obvious hints even though she still needed those good few hours of sleep before she underwent the Devil Experience. She had heard enough about him that made her skin burn (no offence meant) and her insides tingle, even long ago, when she claimed he repelled her.

Chloe smiled inside as she moved away. He had actually asked if she would mind sharing a bed with him and that was a first; so far removed from that tabloid club owner she knew for such a long time already. Maybe she shouldn't have teased him about the bunks...

The Devil himself, stranded in the middle of the cabin, was already wearing a long pair of maroon silk pyjama pants from when he showered and as he moved away too Chloe looked down at herself. Yep, she should have brought something else to wear in bed and this hoodie needed to go too. _I mean_. A pair of pale grey shorts that barely covered her ass they had shrunk so much and a vest top that had probably seen too many washes. Mind you, not that she had any bed sharing company for a while up until tonight so it hardly mattered until now. She had just thrown the garments in her bag as she was packing; not really thinking. She wasn't a silk and lace kind of girl. Most days. 

She stepped away to make sure the door was locked fast. Suddenly the small room was feeling rather claustrophobic. Why in the name of all that was holy was he nervous? Oh yeah, despite the bravado; this was because it was Chloe. Still though, he did have a score to settle too and that came first, before anything else or anybody else. Bunks, indeed. “Chloe, do you mind if I open a window?” he asked, gesturing vaguely across. 

It took her a second to register that he was addressing her; he used her real name so very little but after a moment's pause and a check of the door handle, Chloe turned around. “Of course. I prefer sleeping with a window open anyway. It’ll be stuffy in here”.

He raised his eyebrows. “Something in common then” Lucifer commentated, realising he sounded ridiculous for someone who was actually a really old man and a master at all acts of intimacy that you could imagine. 

“A lot in common” Chloe replied, smiling, seeing on his face a slight twitch she had never seen before yet she was almost glad it was there. It made him just as nervous as she was about being the Devil's girlfriend. Even thinking it was yeah, weird. Lucifer leant up and popped open the catch on the window, sliding it open about six inches. “That’s better” she smiled walking across and leaning her cheek against his bare back, arms around his waist and feeling the breeze from the moving train infiltrate the room caress her arms. A yawn escaped from her mouth. 

Lucifer laughed even though he was relishing the closeness of her tonight. “Tired, I see...” he teased, too relishing the coolness of the late evening air.

“I’m sorry”, Chloe replied, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade. “Been a long, long day”. It has just hit her like a truck and she could barely keep her eyes open. “And I’m sorry about teasing you about this. About the bunks”. Guilty had been handily starting to eat away at her when he was in the shower as all she could see was the neatly made bed with the fresh sheets. She knew he had good intentions - even if he did it the way of a tantrumming 4 year old - but maybe she had just stamped on them.

_Oh are you now? Sorry, eh?_ “It’s perfectly alright, Detective” he said, tapping her arm in an almost friendly, rather than seductive way. She let go as he turned around and gently moved past her. “I am rather looking forward actually to perching up here all night now even with the potential...unclean... nature of it”. He went to step on the lower bunk to lift himself to the top one. “I mean there is plenty of room for you down there now isn’t there?”

“Oh”, Chloe responded, sounding more than disconcerted. “Yes, well, yes, well of course” she stuttered watching him lie down, head propped up on his hand and smiling at her in his usual cheery way. “Yes, there is”, Chloe continued, almost tripping over the small rug in the middle of the floor as she went to move the lower blankets aside. He let her get in, listening to her settling down and she fidgeted for a second; slightly itchy material on her bare legs before pulling it up to her chest. The sheets were cold and she shivered.

Up above her head Chloe couldn’t see the look of pure satisfaction on his face. Quite deliberately he waited, hearing her just check her cell that was charging on the floor before he just had to speak. “Detective?”

“Yeah?” she responded; trying to hide the sudden confusion as it overwhelmed her. She would freely admit she had been expecting him to pounce on her sooner rather than later yet he had taken himself up to the top bunk with no complaint. Well no complaint now and she should have known he was up to something but rationality was being taken over by this sudden change. Lucifer heard her shift again, kicking the sheets to make more room, her voice fading slightly into another yawn. 

“Goodnight”, Lucifer replied biting the sides of his cheeks to stop himself laughing. A little bit of plotting in the shower did a Devil the world of good and there was a score to be settled here. He really didn't like the idea of bunk beds in principle themselves - it was primitive - but it was fairly balanced out by the joy of watching a riled, slightly confused and equally annoyed Detective. Maybe he was a masochist; but this particular torture would be worth it. Two can play at this particular game.

“G’night” Chloe mumbled turning over to face the wall and pressing her head closer to the pillow, determined not to over think this sudden change in him even though she had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. Above her, Lucifer was lying on his back, finger tips pressed together just counting down a few minutes in his head and pressing his lips together - almost biting them - to stop the laughter that was bubbling in his stomach. This overgrown bench _was_ too small for him but he stayed still just listening to see if her breathing evened out which it very shortly did.

Carefully he shifted to look stealthily over the edge of the narrow bed. Chloe had shoved herself so far against the wall, that he could not even see the rise of the blanket over her body and he smiled. Round two - or was that actually about round ten - to the Devil. Lucifer had never intended to stay up there. Call it a little pay-back if you must but what was that feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that was replacing the laughter? Ugh. _That _. Guilt it would seem; just as it got to her with her teasing over their sleeping arrangements but she did sound a little dejected and it saddened him. Human emotions, how he detested them at times. So confusing and complex.__

Carefully Lucifer shifted, stepping down to the edge of the lower bed and then to the floor as quietly as he could. It didn’t look like he had disturbed her; seeing better now she was curled up, the blanket tucked under her arm. She had plaited her hair just loosely and it lay on the pillow and stepping forward there was just enough space to let him slip into bed and hopefully not disturbed her too much.

It wasn’t as like they hadn’t slept cuddled up before. Like that time she had fallen asleep in front of Body Bags-whatever-number-it-was-by-now-and-whoever-had-taken-over-the-lead-role when he knew she had done it deliberately to avoid watching it. He had forgiven her nonetheless. This time though he had hoped she might have struck back, but, no, she just _accepted _it and ugh, yes that was guilt alright.__

____

Chloe wasn’t asleep but she was just feeling those edges of a rather nice relaxation with the repetitive clickety-clack of the wheels as the train took flight. It was soothing the ever present tension in her shoulders as it almost hypnotised her into sleep. Chloe did, however, feel the blanket gently lift and the bed dip behind her as he crept in. “Ass” she thought to herself as he lay down on his back, not making any attempt to touch her. Okay, she had teased him and this was probably fair but never let it be said that Chloe Decker could not get her own back. It was obvious he had no intention of staying up there and she should have known better. Well if he wants a game, he can have one.

____

Chloe immediately fastened her eyes shut and very deliberately began to breathe in a more shallow manner. There was no way on earth she ever fell asleep that fast in reality but he didn’t know that. She normally had at least half an hour of tossing and turning to get in first before her brain would let her body rest.

____

Still with closed eyes, Chloe sighed and stretched her legs, unintentionally (this time) catching his calf with her heel; warm skin hitting warm skin. She heard him breathe out; careful and controlled. Chloe smiled to herself. 'He thinks he's on top?' she thought. Yeah, she probably deserved it but her arsenal of weapons was far greater than this angel beside her and she intended to employ each and every one.

____

Chloe had never been a devious person, but this was going to be interesting.

____


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual activity but not explicit

Chloe sighed deliberately as he lay very consciously stock still a foot away from her, on his back, hands resting on his abdomen; the blanket just lying over his waist. 

Lucifer too had closed his eyes, waiting with baited breath as to what she might do next. He wondered for a moment whether she might dare crawl under the covers and take him in her mouth – now that was one thing he was looking forward to with those plump lips wrapped around him - or if she might wiggle out of those frankly ancient sleep shorts. Whilst this self imposed celibacy for her made him feel rather proud he was capable of it, those intrusive thoughts kept jumping in, particularly when she was inches from him. Even though he was more than intent on continuing his plot, his own resolve was weakening by the second and he was not sure how long he could keep it up (as it were). 

He swallowed. Too many fantasises were flying around his mind now she was so close to him. He was meant to be teasing her, getting her back, but the fact that Chloe Jane Decker was in such close proximity at last, and with potential promise of more than just a make out session on the couch, was doing nothing for the Devil. It’s not like their relationship was chaste kisses and hugs goodbye, certainly not, but this was _different_ and he had made his feelings clear.

Her brain ticking over her next move, Chloe turned over with one hand ‘sleepily’ drifting over his bare abdomen under the blanket, nuzzling up close to him, her nose bumping his cheek. Her leg slipped over his and Chloe physically heard him swallow as underneath her hand, his ribs rose and fell in too controlled rhythm. Inwardly she smiled as Chloe shifted _away_ , but before he could say or do anything the train however had different ideas and its ground to a violent, shuddering halt, practically throwing her onto his chest. His hand shot to the edge of the bed to stop him falling out as the screech of the wheels on the track pierced both of their ears as did the rather odd and rather painful sensation of her knee straight in into his groin did too. 

Chloe’s eyes flew open as he groaned. “Sorry Lucifer” she squeaked as she raised her head from where it had landed, only just vaguely missing head butting him as he looked at her. Chloe didn‘t immediately notice her leg was slung over his with the force of the brakes and just where her knee landed up until she saw him grimace and looked down. “Sorry!” she squealed again, sitting up and scurrying away from him with some speed, feeling utterly mortified and taking the blanket and sheets with her.

Lucifer coughed and sat up on his elbows. His eyes were actually watering. The Devil’s eyes were actually _watering_. “Quite alright, detective” he started eventually, noticing she had scooted away, almost with her back to the wall; a slightly wild look on her eyes. “That is rather a unique sensation, I will give you that”. He noticed the plait in her hair had come undone. “Not intentional, that I can be assured about”.

Chloe’s shoulders sunk as he cleared his throat again.. “Do you think we might have hit something?” she asked, going back to the sudden halt of the train. _Well, you did Chloe. You certainly hit something._

“Let the Devil go and find out”, he smiled, sliding out of the lower bunk squeezing her knee as he did. “I imagine it’s the driver having some form of sudden epiphany that he is actually driving this abomination for a living”. He got up, pulled on the matching silk dressing gown and left.

Chloe rolled her eyes, shivering slightly as she pulled the blanket across herself even tighter though she was now thinking he had a point. ‘Well that killed the atmosphere’ she thought as the lights above her head flashed on and off. Warily, she looked up towards the ceiling and the lights flashed again; Chloe not sure whether she heard or imagined the crackle of electricity. An ominous feeling of watching too many scary movies rushed over her and Chloe wondered if he had locked the door. Stop it, stop it, _stop it_. This isn’t a movie, not the TV, something obscure and wickedly dangerous is not about to happen. Hell Decker, you’ve been making out with the Devil for weeks. The Devil has made you _come_ on his hand. Why are you afraid of a few flashing lights? Yeah, too many scary movies. 

She sighed and burrowed back under the covers. He would be back in a bit and she would try and forget about suddenly stopped trains and flashing, cracking lights and mysterious deaths.

Chloe must have fallen asleep and done so quickly. She was curled up a lovely warm ball when she felt the bed dip and a body get in with her. As her eyes opened she hesitated some little part of her wondering if it was actually Lucifer or was it...Chloe told herself off. Of course it was him, but he was _over there_ , not here. She turned over. He was back lying on his back, hands resting on his abdomen, just as he had been before.

“A minor electrical issue that is resolved,” he began, knowing what she was going to ask. “I have been assured we will be away very shortly and then we can go to sleep can’t we?” He smiled at her and shifted his shoulders to settle down on the pillow. He actually has the audacity to smile innocently at her.

Chloe sat up, crossed legged with her back against the partition wall. “I think we should stop” she said bluntly. They could go around in circles all night with this thing they called payback but all of sudden and pride aside, she did not care any more. Maybe the jolt of the train had done more good than harm. Either that or Chloe Decker's perpetual guilt issue was rearing its ugly head again.

“Stop?” he offered, suddenly feeling nervous. Had he pushed her too far? Was that it? Bloody Hell! And point of fact, why was he nervous? Oh yeah, he knew why. He wanted to hang on to this one. All of a sudden there was a grumble and the train began to move.

“We aren’t making this easy on ourselves are we?” she asked. Lucifer took her hand. “It always goes wrong. I mean look... bunk beds, cheap blankets, a breakdown and a failed attempt at seduction. What more could a girl offer the Devil? This must literally be your journey from Hell and I’m sorry”. They were so different people. His life was so different from hers. She should never have started all of this. She should have known he would be uncomfortable. He was the Devil for f....he was the devil, riding in a train to New York with, well, just with _Chloe_.

He sat up as best he could. He had seen that look of sheer guilt in her eyes too many times before. “It’s not”, Lucifer replied, brushing his lips against her cheek before warm breath travelled down to her neck. “I know I fray your nerves and I know I expect far more than this cabin can offer, but I’m here with you. That’s why I’m here. For you. I mean I would admit that I would rather be on a plane or already there rather than in this cupboard but...”

“I should never have teased you about it. I know”. She smiled, as he reached over and one fingertip drifted down her throat, feeling her swallow in anticipation as her eyes opened and closed ever so slowly. He was just about to kiss her when Chloe felt and heard a thump on the cabin wall behind her followed by the sound of an argument. She stared at Lucifer for a second, his hand having drifted down to cup her breast over her vest top but barely making it before the noise interrupted him.

“I’m starting to think there’s something plotting against us” Chloe muttered taking him by the wrist. 

Lucifer laughed and tried to tune into the argument as he went back to breathing on her neck. To Chloe it just sounded like noise but he could hear every word. “They are arguing about why they chose to come on this train. Ironically”. She gave him a ‘really?’ look as he shifted to sit beside her, his back also against the wall and turned her head towards him; leaning across to give her a gentle kiss. “They are”.

“Least we’re not arguing” she breathed into his mouth as she turned bodily, her hand sliding over his jaw and into his hair. “I don’t want to wait until New York”.

Chloe felt him smile and he threw the blanket away bringing her legs over his lap. The noise of the argument next door died down a touch. “Me neither, but..." he hesitated as she resisted a terse response.

"But?"

"Can we at least get rid of this appalling blanket, my darling...It’s like sand paper...”


End file.
